


[授翻]his lips were heaven

by Andssen



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen
Summary: 他们第一次接吻，那是一个意外，Minho尝到了草莓的甜美。他们第二次接吻，那是一次挑战，他尝到了啤酒的苦涩。他们第三次接吻，那是一个真正的吻，Thomas尝起来像葡萄。





	[授翻]his lips were heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [his lips were heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775998) by [anatheweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo). 



他们的初吻来得很突然。Thomas在走路的时候，不小心被一个小水坑给绊倒了。他的嘴唇不偏不倚直直地撞到了Minho的。‘草莓。’Minho这么想着，他的脑海里笼罩着一层薄雾。

  
他记得Thomas吃了一些草莓，这是Aris的功劳。那个对这些酸酸甜甜的红色果实有着强烈喜爱的家伙。

  
“真见鬼，抱歉了伙计。”Thomas咕哝着，有些无措地把自己撑起来，而不是继续黏着Minho的嘴，“Eh？没关系，shuckface*。”Minho喃喃道。青年看起来有点失望，但他们之间的气氛逐渐变得尴尬。

  
Thomas没着急站起来，他蹲在那儿。“需要帮忙吗？”棕发男孩伸出他的手问道。“是的，谢谢。”Minho握住他的手。Thomas半扶着他起来。在又一个感谢和没事之后，他们就分道扬镳了。

  
“那真的是太尴尬了。”Minho低声含糊地说，舔了舔嘴唇。他仍然能感觉到那股甜味挥之不去，就好像Thomas在几秒钟前亲了他。

  
“Shuck！”亚洲男孩嘟囔道，踢着他在路边发现的一罐无辜的苏打水。

  
“我不可能对那个shuckface有感觉。不，我绝对没有。”

  
\--------

  
他们第二次接吻，是因为一个挑战。

  
Gally和Newt说服了他们玩转瓶子这个涉及到许多啤酒和愚蠢胆量的游戏。Thomas在喝完大概第四罐啤酒的时候醉了，而Minho依旧保持着清醒。即使他已经喝了五罐啤酒。

  
Newt控制不住地咯咯笑，他的脸已经非常红了，很显然他醉了。Alby还保持着理智。而Gally和Ben两个人则笑得跟傻子似的，他们交头接耳地策划着一系列针对Minho的奇怪的复仇计划。

  
Thomas枕在他的腿上，喃喃地说着一些毫无逻辑的语句。“他真轻。”Minho自言自语道，无视Alby和Newt对棕发男孩枕在他大腿上的行为的调笑。

  
Gally旋转瓶子，瓶口恰好对着Minho。“Hehe，”姜黄发色的少年傻笑起来。“别再笑的跟只柴郡猫一样，你这个shuckface。”Minho头痛地咕哝着。他好像知道Gally要让他做什么了。

  
“亲一下Thomas。”Gally笑得更欠揍了。“把那该死的啤酒给我。”亚洲男孩呻吟道。

  
为了防止Gally这个总揣着奇怪想法的恶魔在背地里搞鬼，他不敢亲任何人（甚至是Gally的男朋友Ben）。

  
‘把辣椒酱放进他的饮料里。把辣椒酱放进他的饮料里。’Minho愤愤地想。明天就轮到他狠狠地报复Gally了。‘他会付出代价的。’

  
“Nu uh，不喝啤酒。”纽特说着，孩子气地吐了吐舌头。

  
很好，计划改变，往每个人的饮料里都加辣椒酱。每个人都得付出点代价。

  
“Minho？”他的注意力被膝盖上的棕发少年吸引。Thomas的脸红红的，嘴唇微微张开着，看上去如此诱惑，非常适合接吻。黑发少年咽了咽口水。

  
“对不起。”Minho小声地说。他低下头，抬起Thomas的下巴，亲了他。他们的嘴唇紧贴着。

  
“Wha——”

  
‘啤酒？’Minho想。那层薄雾又出现了，但他很快就摇了摇头试图甩开它。这个念头刚冒出来，他就放开了Thomas。Thomas的头垂下来又一次靠在他的大腿上。

  
“该死的，Gally。”Minho诅咒道，“小心点，明天你的饮料里会充满我给你特制的爱心牌辣椒酱。”

  
“我真希望你能再试一次。”Gally调侃道，又一次傻笑着。

  
第二天，Gally点了他平时喝的饮料。Minho可能已经偷偷地把三匙满满的辣椒酱放到他的饮料里。

  
而Minho可能给其他人的饮料里也都加了辣椒酱（除了Chuck和Teresa的饮料，Chuck的加冰可乐和Teresa的啤酒都没有加任何辣椒酱）。不知怎么的，没人觉得辣，也许是因为这是Minho的超级秘方使得辣椒不辣（只不过他一直没告诉别人），或只是他们没去注意罢了。

  
“你好，Alby。是的，我是Gally。你介意给我明天课的笔记吗？我感觉不太舒服……”

  
“对不起，Gally。我也没比你好到哪里去。“

  
“该死的因果报应，不是吗？”

  
“是的，但是我想，Minho就是那个婊子。”

  
“好吧，我学到了点东西，永远不要对这家伙报仇。”

  
“是的。我们问问Winston吧，他昨晚没来。“

  
\--------

  
“Minho？”

  
“什么事，Thomas？”

  
“过来帮我一下。”

  
Thomas似乎正在写文章，这不难看出来，鉴于他那愤怒的打字声和皱巴巴的脸。然而在这三十分钟内他却一个字都没写出来。

  
他们在Minho的宿舍里。每次Thomas都会在他最好的朋友的房间里做作业。这对他们来说已经成了一种惯例。

  
“好吧，这是Teresa要求写的关于爱情故事的文章吗？”Minho问道，棕发男孩点点头，叹了口气。

  
“该死的，我不知道该怎么写些浪漫的东西出来。我以前从来没有过男朋友或女朋友。“棕发男孩沮丧地抱怨道。“这就是为什么你应该在约定的时间前一个月来做这件事。”Minho说，骄傲地指了指自己。”闭嘴。“棕发男孩咆哮着，这使得Minho不禁笑出了声。

  
“哪一部分？我们只需要写一些老掉牙的爱情故事。“亚洲男孩问。“”我知道。我在咖啡店里有看到过很多俗套的情节，只是……“

  
“怎么了？”

  
“我不知道该怎么写吻戏部分。”

  
Minho差点笑得屁滚尿流。只是差一点。

  
“只要在谷歌上搜索一些关于这个的描写就行了。”

  
“不，那可真是令人难以接受。”

  
“那就别无选择了。”

  
Minho俯下身子，看着Thomas。他们的脸只隔着几英寸，这个距离让Thomas感到紧张。

  
“Minho？”

  
“闭嘴，shank。”

  
Minho拉近了他们之间的距离。‘葡萄。’他终于决定要做些什么。

  
他得感谢那些几小时前不知道是谁买来的葡萄味糖果。因为Thomas的味道尝起来的确不错。

  
“Hah。”托马斯呻吟着，他能感觉到嘴唇上柔软的触感。Minho微微离开那两瓣玫瑰色的唇，满意地舔着嘴唇。

  
“我爱你，shuckface。”他突然说。Thomas因这突如其来的表白而睁大了双眼。但他的嘴角向上弯，露出灿烂的笑容。

  
“我也爱你，我亲爱的slinthead。”棕发男孩笑道，吮吸着Minho的嘴唇。

  
“现在，”Minho从喉间发出低吼，猛地靠近，“我要惩罚你，为这几天你对我做的事。”

  
一阵战栗感顺着Thomas的脊椎往上爬。

  
当他被推倒在床上时，他的笔记本电脑被随意地丢到床前的小沙发上。

  
Minho粗暴而又略带挑逗意味地开始舔舐Thomas的脖子，这令他难以抑制地呻吟着。

  
最后，Thomas的文学作业得了A。

  
也许他的身上会布满吻痕，而Minho则会在旁边开心地笑着。他会一整天都带着餍足的表情。

  
也许当棕发男孩在走路的时候，他会微微地跛行，偶尔呜咽或咕哝一声。

  
也许吧。

 

 

_END._


End file.
